The Scarf
by Avalon.Delilah
Summary: That scarf. The one that started it all. Sonic is in a relationship w/ Shadow, and they live together. What happens when Shadow's teen hormones start raging?  Sonadow. Possible LEMON
1. Their Loving Life

The Scarf: Chapter 1

That scarf. That scarf I love. The little thing started everything between me and my boyfriend. I breath in his scent as I press that silky, purple thing to my nose. He smells like Abercrombie & Fitch, and sage. I love that smell. Because its his. Sonic's smell. I giggle to myself as I am sitting in my (well, sorta Sonic's and mine now.) walk-in closet, like a child, backed up into the corner, smelling and kissing a little scarf. I feel so pathetic right now it's not even funny.

Wow... I'm in love...

Im the Ultimate LifeForm! I'm sitting here, sniffing a stupid SCARF! For some strange reason, I've been having random mood swings. First I'm pissed off at Sonic, then I find myself sobbing in his protective arms. Out of nowhere I start sobbing. Again. Pearls as tears start running down my already drenched cheeks. Little muffled sound are coming out of my mouth. My minty breath clouds over me and my little piece of fabric.

Sonic busts into my room, brushing his teeth. Real classy, Babe. He must've heard me crying, 'cause he runs into the closet, and scoops me up into his arms, and carries me and the scarf, onto my bed. I sob into his chest, not even sure why, probably just my crazy fifteen year old guy hormones raging again. Sonic is nineteen. Both our parents died when we were younger, so he basically is raising me. But because of this scarf, our relationship took a step further, turning us both gay, last Christmas. We had freed ourselves from the gang, and live a ways away from them, but still come to visit often.

"Shad, sweetheart, come talk to me... What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't. Because I didn't even know why. My ruby eyes slip towards a picture framed of Sonic and I, me in scarf, figure skating one time, training for the Olympics, that SEGA make us do. I'm actually smiling here. Our faces are close and he's kissing my cheek when I took my picture. But the glass is broken. It dropped one day when I was being careless while hitting my alarm clock that Sonic decided to set early for some crazy-ass reason.

"That glass is broken... S-someone needs to fix it..." I shudder as I hope out of Sonic's grip and bound over toward the picture. I hold in my hands and face it towards my boyfriend.

"See? It's broken... I broke it... This is that day when we went skating. I fell. And you helped me up... We need to fix this... I'm so sorry u broke this, Sonic!" I burst into tears again. Oh God! What am I saying?

"I know Shadow. I saw. It's okay, I'm not mad at you. It was an accident." Sonic takes the picture from me. He smiles. I whimper.

"Sonic!Sonic!SONIC!SONIC!SONIC!SONIC!SONNNIIIIIIICCCCCC!" I yell, randomly jumping up and down, laughing my head off.

SONIC'S P.O.V.

Oh he's been sooooo hormonal lately. I've been trying to keep up. First, he was sobbing about a picture frame, now he's screening and yelling, jumping up and down in his tight jeans, laughing out my name. I love him, though. He had put my scarf on now, the one I gave him the day we became a couple because it was freezing outside in the winter night, and all he had on was a shirt, some tight jeans, and UGGs. He cuddles it now all the time. In my opinion, it turns me on, and I think it's insanely adorable.

"Yes, baby?" I answer him as easily as possible without setting him off on a hormonal rage. He's all ready on a roller coaster.

"We should go skating today!" He tells, jumping into my arms. He's practically anorexic 'cause he's on fifteen and he won't eat anything I give him. I pick Shadow up, spinning him around, around, and around.

"Sure!" I answer with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yay!" He starts jumping again when I set him down. I place hands on his hips to settle him. He stops and starts hugging me around my neck, and wrapping his shapely legs around my hips. His lovely phases are always my favorite. He's still an innocent, little Virgin. I'm trying to keep him that way until his sex hormone really set off. He starts kissing me. He suckles my lower lip. His hand ruffles my hair.

"Ah..." After Shadow's increasingly sexy groan, he squeaks. My ears perk up at this one. I've never heard this sound him yet. I break the kiss. He tries to grab me again, but I pull away. Shadow gives a heart broken face.

"What?" He asks, raising an arched brow. His eyes start to wheel up. I know this is a bad sign. I cradle him in my arms.

"No, don't cry... Shhhh... What's wrong?" I start rocking Shadow in my arms. I start humming his favorite song, Say by John Mayer. He loves it when I rock him.

"I'm ugly... I'll never be that perfect boyfriend. I don't see how you deal with me now... I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk lately..." Shadow cries.

"You are most defiantly not ugly. You are beautiful. You have girls (and guys) begging for you. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I know this seems generic because I'm your boyfriend, but I was talking to Rouge the other day, and she said that she envying you and so does Amy... Remember that modeling job you got? He asked you to join, but you said no, because you wanted to stay with me..." Shadows eyes sparkle. That's exactly what he needed to hear.

"I love you, Sonic..." Shadow whispers.

"I love you more..." I laugh.

"I love you most..." Shadow thinks he beat me. He'll never be in my thoughts, so he wouldn't know that I, truly won the "I love you" battle.

"Now let's go skating!" I say to Shadow.

"Yeah!" He leaps off my lap, and we head to the rink...

-YAY! DONE. I WILL DO THE SKATING CHAPPIE AND MAYB A LEMON AFTER. THIS WILL PROBS B ONE OF THOSE RLY LONG SONADOWS W/ NO PLOT BUT LOTS O FLUFFFYYYYNEEESSSS! AWWWW SHADZ SOOOO CUTE IN THIS STORY. I DECIDED TO MAKE HIM ALL PURE AND INNOCENT AND LOVING! NOW REVIEW OR SHADOW WILL SHOT UR KITTENZ! XD! Shadow: NO I WONNTTTT! *tears* I'll shot Sonic instead... Sonic: oh nice, babe. Real nice. shadow: Jk! *sob sob* Sonic: in know! *starts making out and things start to get steamy.* Me: oh save it for tonight! T.T REVIEW!


	2. Ice Breaking

_**A/N: Hey guyzzzzz! So yeah, lately, I've not been updating but 2day, I was at home so I did.**_

_**Disclaimer: So obviously, I don't own them. If I did, I'd make Sonadow official!**_

The Scarf: Chapter 2

NORMAL P.O.V.

"I don't know, Shad. I'm not all that great at skating…" Sonic mumbled toward his boyfriend.

"Oh, please! You'll be fine!" Shadow urged, sending a hand through his dark hair. He was dressed in faded blue, tight jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, a pair of black suede boots, and a plaid white, red, black, and tan scarf. He had stole Sonic's vest with a hood with fur on it right when he got out of the Volvo. Sonic's eyes narrowed at his young counterpart. "What?"

"The last time we went, I almost _died_!" Sonic growled.

"Drama queen…" Shadow mumbled under his minty breath. "But, we managed to get a cute picture out of it." Shadow smiled and batted his lashes.

"You are such a girl!" Sonic laughed, putting an arm around Shadow by the waist, and pulling his towards himself. They neared the entrance, silently. People were looking. Sonic and Shadow just shrugged it off and headed inside the rink. Sonic paid for the tickets, while Shadow got a locker and their black duffel full of their skates. Shadow was a figure skater, while Sonic was a speed skater. Shadow could flips, turns, aerials, spins, and even support someone's weight while doing so. Sonic could barely even get enough momentum to go faster than the five-year-old there last time, but he was perfect at one thing; catching his little baby when he fell, or raise his confidence when he missed a step, or help him tighten his skates when he needed him to.

The couple rented a practice rink so Shadow could practice for those stupid Olympics while everyone else skating in the public sessions in the arena. Sonic waltzed over to Shadow, who was sitting on a bench, putting on his white figure skates. Sonic watched in awe at his boyfriend's beauty; his tan skin, ruby red eyes, shining smile only he could get him to do. Fortunately, after Shadow's mental break down earlier, Shadow had been completely fine. He even smiled a little bit. Shadow caught Sonic's jade eyes as his eyes burned onto him. He raised perfectly arched brows at him.

"Nothing…" Sonic said.

"Mhmmmmm…" Shadow sighs, not believing him. "What is there something on my face?"

"Only the beautiful face of the love of my life." Sonic smiles. Shadow blushed. "Ohhh! I see it!" Sonic laughed, poking Shadow on his hyperactive nose, making him cutely sneeze. Sonic laughed at his cuteness.

"Oh yeah… Hey honey, can I ask you something?" Shadow blushed and looked toward the concrete flooring. Sonic's mouth formed an 'O' shape. Shadow looked up with eyes full of question.

"Oh, it's just… it's the first time you ever called me honey… I liked it…" Shadow blushed harder. "Yeah… so what's up?" Sonic asks. "Is it about your body? Shadow, I told you, you were changing."

"No! No! It's not that! Well, it kind of has something to do with that, though…" The fifth teen-year-old's blush was now bright tomato red.

"Oh…what is it then?"

"I wanna… I- I- I wanna have sex…" Shadow couldn't even look at Sonic, knowing his expression.

"Baby…" Sonic takes Shadow's chin and pulls it up so their noses met. "I don't know… If you're ready… It's a very big step… And I don't know if you're completely developed yet…" Sonic sighs. Shadow's eyes were glassy. "No…Nonononono… This is nothing to get upset about, okay?"

"It's just…" Shadow started to tear up. "I just wanna do it so bad…"

"I know… Let's just have this conversation tonight, okay?" Shadow nods. He gets up off the bench, struts into the ice rink, but he didn't stretch first, he was to bust talking to Sonic and forgot. He tries a flip, but missed his footing… He lands… Right on his ankle… Breaking it… He screams in pain and terror… Sonic yells after him… He takes Shadow in his arms, and fled straight for the hospital…

_**A/N: OOOOO! Short… Oh well… **_

_**Will Shadow get better?**_

_**Will he receive what he wants from Sonic?**_

_**Will Sonic be able to let his baby grow up?**_

_**Why am I asking all these questions?**_

_**BTW: 2 all my reviewers, thank you! I loves loves loves u! plz review on this! U'll get a cookie if u do!**_


	3. The Hospital

The Scarf: Chapter 3:

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sonic sat beside his boyfriend's hospital bed, reading a magazine, occasionally mumbling to himself how stupid the Kardashians are. He took rapid glances at his snoozing boyfriend also. He reached out, and caressed his shiny hair. He was about to pull away, when a remarkably tan hand caught his. Beautiful eyes flashed towards his.

"Hi, gorgeous!" Sonic exclaimed happily. "Your awake!" Shadow nodding slightly. Sonic ruffled his waves and smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap." Shadow managed.

"I'm sorry... I should've told you to stretch first..." Sonic lowered his gaze toward the hospital gown Shadow was wearing. It wasn't truly flattering, but he could care less. It had a pastel floral print on it.

"No. My fault. " Shadow took the blame. "I shouldn't have even brought that subject up, anyway." Shadow frowned, at the thought of that pleasurable action he wanted to share with Sonic.

"No. I should've told you we could do it. You would've been more focused that way." Sonic protested.

"You were only trying to protect my purity..."

"Your right. I was. But that still doesn't mean I couldn't have told you 'yes'" Exclaimed Sonic.

"It still my fau-" Shadow was cut off.

"Dang it, baby, that's enough!" Sonic yelled slamming his fist onto the plastic table beside his bed. "Stop putting yourself down! It's not your fault, alright! God..." Sonic wasn't angry, just frustrated. Shadow looked at him with sad, blushing eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I get it. I just want you to know how much I love you..." Shadow cooed.

SONIC'S P.O.V.

Here we go again with some mood swings, prepare yourself.

"I love you too!" I said with a smile. "Do you know when you get to go home?"

"Tomorrow." Shadow answered.

"Good. Do you still wanna, ya know?" Shadow nodded rapidly. I smiled. "Okay then, once your recovered, I'll show you how." Shadow broke into a wide smile.

"Thank you!" He laughed, trapping me in a death hug.

"Shad... Honey... Having trouble... Breathing..."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. " He smiled nervously. I took a hand and grazed his soft cheek. I peer at his left forearm for a few seconds as I realize he keeps slipping down that sleeve to cover that gruesome sight. I was almost brought to tears at what I saw... He's been cutting himself.

-A/N: AHHHHHHH SHORT CHAPPIE, EH? WELL I LEFT A BIT OF A CLIFFIE. ANYWAY IMMA THINKING BOUT MAKING A THE HUNGER GAMES, SHADAMY OR SONADOW STYLE? CHECK MY POLLS TO VOTE! THERE'S ALSO ANOTHER ONE ON THERE AND I'LL B POSTING SHORTLY TWO NEW STORIES: SAFE &SOUND, A SONGFIC BAISED OFF OF TAYLOR SWIFT'S SAFE & SOUND FROM THE HUNGER GAMES(SONADOW), AND A SONADOW WHERE SHAD HAS AN EATING DISORDER. ANYWAY THANX 4 READING!


	4. Cutting

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE TOO INTENSE FOR SOME VIEWERS. BLOOD AND VIOLENCE.

The Scarf: chapter 4:

SHADOWS P.O.V.

The smell of rusty blood is captivating. The pain is almost unbearable.

Slit.

More blood oozes out of my forearm. More slits. More pain. When I cut, I feel as if my problems are going away with each scar. I know I almost gave Sonic a heart attack two days ago when he was on the hospital with me. That's why I tried to keep it covered. He saw it, though, just as He'd promised he'd take away my innocence. He hasn't seen me in a few days since the hospital. I know it has to do with my cutting. But I can't stop. I always feel ugly, not good enough...

'Hah hah hah hah hah... I seek you out, flare you alarm... One more word and you won't survive... I won't sooth your pain...'

My ringtone? (Yes, I like Twilight.) It's Sonic. Why?

"Hi..." I pick up my Iphone.

"Baby?" Sonic's voice sounds worried. "Oh God! I thought you were hurt or something!"

He was worried about me? I know I'm his boyfriend, but I thought this was his way of breaking up with me...

"Honey, you there?"

"Yah, yah I'm here..." I answer.

"You okay? What are you doing?"

"Cutting." Period. Plain and simple.

Silence.

"You need to stop..."

"No. I don't." Slit.

"Yes, you do."

"Well I'm not; get that through your head."

"Yes you are. It's bad for you."

"No." Slit. I make it loud enough so Sonic can hear the rusty blade across my Latin skin.

"Stop doing that!" Sonic screams, in pure terror.

"No!" I scream right back, annoyed.

"Yes!"

Soon enough, there are hands on my shoulders. I know who's they are. They belong to the fastest thing on earth— second to me, of course. He turns me to face him violently. I peer into those emerald eyes; they are full of tears, just like mine once were. He grabs my forearm and sobs over it.

"Please... Stop... I can't lose you to the Devil's torrent..."

I drop the knife.

"'You are beautiful, no matter what they say...

Words can't bring you down...

You are beautiful, in every single way...'"

"Please... Stop... Singing..." I'm now sobbing into Sonic's hair. "You're terrible..." I laugh through tears. Sonic really can't sing.

"You are... Believe that, always..."

Sonic takes the blade off the bathroom tile. He sliced his own peach wrist once. He takes my wrist as well and pressed it against his own. He's mixing our blood. Uniting us in the only other way besides what I want. He's stalling.

"Promise me, never do this again..." I nod and fall into Sonic's arms helplessly, tears streaming down my face. He hugs me, and wraps both our wrists in creamy white gauze.

Sonic looks into my pleading eyes. I want him, no— _need_ him inside of me. Please... Sonic...

I start to violently fumble with the zipper on his jeans; try to stick my hands down the V-neck of his shirt. He stops me, though.

"Not here, not now." He stays firm. Sonic moves me so I am now on his lap, facing him. I wrap my legs around his hips. I peck his lips tenderly. Sonic smiles.

"When, then?" I ask impatiently. I give him one of those puppy dog faces.

"Oh, stop that!" Sonic chuckles. "Soon… I promise…" Sonic looks at my bandaged forearm. "Why did you do this?"

"I was _never_ good enough for _anyone_. They all left. I was afraid you would too. So I cut the pain away…"

"I will _never_ leave you! I love you! You are more than the bar sets. Those other guys just couldn't handle you. But I really love you, so I will make this work and fix your problems and stay by your side no matter what it is or the cost, I promise you that." Sonic states. I nod briefly.

"Lots of promises today, yeah?" I say.

"Yes, and I shall keep them all." Sonic smiles warmly, and lifts me up.

Sonic carries me into my room lovingly. I stare bright eyed and bushy tailed at his face as he does. He then gently places me on the bed. But he doesn't kiss me, or climb on top of me, or even get on the bed himself. I know I shouldn't be _expecting _him to sex me, but he _promised_. Sonic takes my hands in his, and kneels down on one knee…

He hands me a creamy white card with golden script on the front. 'Shadow, my love'.

"Well, go ahead and open it." Sonic states with a slight nod. I look at him as if he is crazy.

"Wha-"

"Just. Open it…" I nod and open the card. It read, in gold writing of Sonic's script.

'_Shadow,_

_ I'm sending you on a hunt. Today, you will be taken to memorable places for us and our relationship. Read each hint carefully on where to go and where to find the next hint. At the end of the day, you shall find me, with a surprise at the end…_'

I look up, but Sonic was… gone. Gone to the place where I shall find him. That weirdo. I can't help but smile at how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like Sonic. I leapt off the bed and read the first clue.

'_Remember how many showers and shampoo bottles it took before you got all that latte out of your hair?_'

_**A/N: Yay! 4**__**th**__** chappie! Ok ik I haven't updated but still! Oooo what's Sonic surprise gonna b!Read to find out! BTW, I'm having some trouble with writing lemony scenes, so if u guys who are good at tht could PM me that would b great! **_

_**Shadow: Review! **_


	5. Change Of Heart

The Scarf: Chapter 5: Star Bucks.

A/N: Ok ok! I know I haven't been writing! I'm sorry! It's just I've been crammed lately. I know it's a stupid excuse, but it's all I got. By the way, right now I'm listening to Balloon by Erin Martin, so it might have some influence. Anyway, yes, I'm continuing An Unshared Secret and Love struck. But I'm thinking of writing a one shot:

The Tale Of The Two Track Stars From The Sister Schools (Sonadow): Sonic and Shadow are the captions of the track teams; Avalon Academy, the school for rich snobs where Shadow rules the place and specializes in hurtles, and Trinity High, a public school where Sonic goes unnoticed until his feet hit the track as the specialist in the 400meter relay. What happens when they meet at a track meet and one is heavily attracted to the other?

The Way He Looks at Shadow (Sonadow): Amy's P.O.V. on Sonadow and the way she feels after Sonic, her ex after two years, raped her, but that was a long time ago. Now he's with Shadow, the sexy G.U.N. agent, and the way he looks at him, in awe and admiration, sends Amy wanting Shadow.

Please review on what you think! Thanks!

Shadow: Can I do it?

Me: Sure you can, sweetie.

Shadow: Never call me that again. does not own me and Sonic. We belong to SEGA.

The Scarf: Chapter 5: Star Bucks-

Shadow's P.O.V.

As I step into the Star Bucks, where Sonic and I had met up for the first time in two years last year, a warm blast hits me. The familiar smell hits my nose, making me sniff and wrinkle it a bit. I step in my tall, black leather boots. I remember about a year ago, when we met, Sonic had a latte, caramel to be exact, and was so surprised to see me, we ran into each other and his latte ended up in my hair. Attractive. Anyway, we talked for a bit, and he said 'sorry' about eight million times, not wanting me to turn violent like I used to. Instead, I told him I'd see him at Rouge's Christmas party, where we became a couple.

I step into the line, ready to ask the lady at the counter if she had seen another gold card that was supposed to be a clue, but a familiar figure stopped me. He looked just like Sonic, but green and sporting a leather jacket. Scourge.

"Hey gorgeous." I ignore him. But he takes me by the waist. "Long time, no kiss." Scourge mumbles before trying to pull me into a lip lock. I quickly dodge. Yes, Scourge is an ex. But he dumped me because I wouldn't do it with him, then told me if never be good enough for anyone, basically leaving me heartbroken. But, Sonic was there to mend it.

"No, stop." I say barely audible.

"Let's go somewhere more private. I have to talk to you."

•••

"I made a mistake, Shadow."

"You're only saying that because I grew out of my childish figure." I say standing from the bench right outside the Star Bucks.

"No, I honestly can't get over you... I miss us..." Scourge pulls me back down. I nibble on the edge of my coffee's lid.

"No, you don't." My nose has now grown to be a rosy shade because of how cold it is outside.

"Yes, I do. I can't get you out of my head..." Scourge rubs his thumb across my pink cheek. His whips the bangs that cover one eye out of the way. He leans in for a kiss.

"No." I state.

"Come to my house. I know what you want. I can give it to you."

"But I love Sonic."

"Sonic won't give it to you will he?"

"He just doesn't want to hurt me..."

"No he doesn't love you." Scourge narrows his eyes.

"Yes, yes, he does." Tears start to blur my vision.

"No he doesn't. I can give you everything you want..." Scourge whispers in my ear. He nibbles the cartilage a bit, causing a bit of a moan from my lips. No, this is wrong. "Heh. Just once. Then we can act like we never saw each other, ok?" I grip the right edge of my lower lip as I think. Scourge will give me this. I nod.

"Okay..."

•••

Sonic's P.O.V.

I decide to go to the Star Bucks. Only because Shadow hadn't arrived to find the second clue. I step in, taking in the atmosphere. I walk up the counter, and look at the teenage hedgehog standing there.

"What can I get you?" she asks sweetly.

"Um, I need to ask you of you've seem my boyfriend? He's totally gorgeous. Black and red streaked waves, tan, with ruby red eyes?" I describe Shad to her.

"Oh yes, I did. He left with some green hedgehog a while ago. I heard him say they were going to his house." Oh. My. God.

"Thank You!" and I dashed out the door. I'm going to kill scourge if I have to.

•••

Normal P.O.V.

Scourge tossed Sonic's boyfriend onto his bed. He knew Shadow was a virgin, so he'd have to take it easier, but heck, Sonic's not a virgin like Scourge, so how is Sonic better? Why did Shadow choose Sonic? Shadow not yet naked, was nervous. This would be his first time, and he had always wanted it to be with someone he loved. It's not that he hadn't loved Scourge, he had, and up to the point where Scourge told him he wasn't worth it. Shadow wanted to do this with Sonic, not Scourge.

"No."

•••

Sonic the hedgehog ran to his now rival's house. Nothing will stop him from getting his baby back.

He heard heavy sounds coming from the inside as he stepped up to the door. The sounds almost brought him to the emotional breakdown he knew he was going to have.

"No, Scourge, I don't want this!" That did it. Sonic kicked down the door and headed toward the scared voice. Once again, Sonic kicked open the door to Scourge's bedroom. It was what he feared; Scourge, not him, was taking Shadow's innocence, or so he thought. The position was the worst part. Shadow was laying on the bad, with Scourge on top, with Shadow's shapely legs wrapped around his hips. Both looked up and into Sonic's tear stained face when they heard the door collide with his foot.

"Really?" Was all Sonic could get out. Shadow had jumped off the bed and was now pulling on his black briefs. While Scourge, on the other hand, was being slammed into the wall by Sonic.

"You! You did this!" Sonic was so mad, he could barely say anything.

"Sonic, stop!" Sonic jerked his head around to gaze onto his boyfriend, which, from hips down, was a mess. Tears were now rolling down his beautiful face. Sonic could never resist his boyfriend. He just has that one thing. Shadow bound toward Sonic. Before he could jump on him, Sonic stopped him.

"Shadow..." His voice cracked. He just shook his head. Shadow felt his ears drop.

"I'm so... Sorry..."

"No. You're only sorry you got caught. If I hadn't caught you, you'd act like nothing happened."

"I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Really Shadow? Really? Because you SUCK at not hurting me! You do it all the time! Because your-"

"Not good enough...?" Shadow finished his sentence.

"I was gonna say shallow, but yes, that works too." A Squeak from Shadow was his reply. "You see this?" Sonic dug he diamond studded metal band from his pocket and held into Shadow's view. Shadow's eyes went wide. "I was going to propose tonight! I was ready to take the next step! But to you, this relationship means nothing!"

"No! It means everything!"

"No it doesn't. Because I find you in bed with your ex!" Sonic yelled, knowing Shadow hates to be yelled at.

"It's not like That! I want my first time to be from you but, you wouldn't give it to me!" the younger of the two screamed.

"I was going to TONIGHT! But you were impatient."

"I'm sorry..."

"No! It's OVER!"

"No! Please!"

"Shut up Shadow! Just shut your freaking mouth for ONCE in your life!" That did it. Shadow burst into tears.

"Hey! You shut up!" Scourge butt into their conversation. "Give the kid another chance! He said he was sorry! What more do you want from him? He is an amazing person and this is the one time he's messed up! While you do it all the time! He's giving you so many chances! And you don't give him one? You're sick!" Shadow jerked his head up to Scourge. He mouthed, 'Thank you.' Scourge winked. He could just tell how much love they both possessed for each other. This was his fault so he was gonna fix it.

"Shadow..." Sonic said with sympathy. Shadow looked up, hope in his eyes.

"Yeah...?"

"Were done."


	6. Swirls Of Snow

ⓣⓗⓔ ⓢⓒⓐⓡⓕ: ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ ⓢⓘⓧ:

A/N: Yay! Chappie six! Finally! So yep, last time I saw you lucky bugs Sonic and Shadow broke up :(. Now let's see what happens next!

The Scarf: Swirls of Snow

SONICS P.O.V.

I ran off somewhere, nowhere, sobbing. Shadow hurt me. He had sex with someone else... Just the thought made me so mad. I didn't even know Shadow had the capacity to even think about doing something like that—let alone do it. Shadow was so innocent... But now... I'm not so sure on my thoughts about him. He wanted me. And he was going to get me. But he was impatient.

I sit on a park bench that was filled with fluffy white snow. Some that fell from the sky landed on my nose, so I brushed it off. My hot tears clung to my cheeks like I mountain climber to an edge. I took the band out of my pocket and looked at the curved edges. The diamonds no longer sparkled. Like my soul. Shadow toyed with it, and dirtily played with it like a cat with some string.

My phone vibrated, I looked at the screen. A picture of Shadow and I appeared behind the message I revived from my boss at my job. That picture stung my heart so much, I pelted my phone to the ground. I heard the glass break, just like I heard my heart break when I saw Shadow in the others bed. I slowly picked up my phone the screen had a single crack through the middle. It didn't compare to my feelings for that slut I used to call my boyfriend.

I heard footsteps reaching me. I looked up. Scourage. I didn't say I word. In my mind I did though. Lots of them. He took a seat next to me. I looked at him.

"You ok, bro?" I shook my head.

"I'm not your bro. You slept with the one person that made me happy!" My voice dripped with poison for the other.

"We didn't have sex..."

"Yes you did. I saw you." I snarled.

"No we didn't. He backed out. He really loves you..." Scourage's ears bent forward.

"Then why did I see him all over you?!" I yelled. Fury for him and Shadow.

"He was horny. I was helping him out."

"Right."

"It's true."

My eyes widened and it hit me. They never had sex...

•••

"SHADOW?! SHADOW BABY?!" I yelled all throughout the house. He was nowhere to be found. Until I heard sobs coming from our bedroom...

- I know short yeah? Sonics thoughts on the situation.


	7. Chapter 7: By The Way, I Love You More:

The Scarf: Chapter 8: By The Way, I Love You More.  
>SONIC'S P.O.V.<br>I wasn't about to let Shadow suffer for something he only did partially wrong. I burst through the door, my door, not caring about knocking. But what I saw past that barrier was worst the second time as it was the first. Shadow; cutting again. He was holding a dagger, ripping up those thin wrists with so much passion I felt it on my own. His head was arched back, tears staining his cheeks, looking slightly dizzy, probably from the smell of his own blood, and pain, I had caused him. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for that.

He's sobbing, loudly. He's screaming, probably from emotions and the pain of that rusty dagger slicing his skin. I watch him rip open his wrist again, blood pouring out of it. It looked deadly. Thunder echoed in the back ground. I softly step toward the bed he laid in. I glide into it, behind him, touching him in different areas as I did, so he knew I was there. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and softly breathed into his locks of crimson and black. The black was no longer shiny and the red was no longer filled with spirit and hope.

I easily took the dagger from his slender hands and threw it away from my and Shadow's sight. Shadow looked back at me, eyes full of fear, pain, and sorrow.  
>"Marry me...?" I pleaded to the younger one.<br>"Why?!" His sobs were chocked upon. "I'm a slut!" I've never heard such harsh words about himself escape his lips.  
>"No no no no no..." I hushed his evil thoughts. He looked back at me once more, ruby eyes shinning. I scratched his scalp through his thick curls. "You, so innocent, loving, beautiful... You wanted love, but in a different way than words... You wanted to know the feeling. You want the passion. You wanted to make love, I understand... Because when I was your age I lost my virginity." His head tore to look me in the eyes. He cracked a small smile.<p>

I pick up his right wrist. "Again? Why?"  
>"You. You didn't want me..." I heard tears forming once again in that voice.<br>"I was upset!"  
>"I said I was sorry!"<br>"I know, and I believe you." I kiss him ever so slightly in the side of his head, get out from behind Shadow, and walk toward the bath room.

First, I went to the medicine cabinet, grabbed the gauze I used on him last time, second, I grabbed a towel, third, I went to the cabinets in the corner, retrieved the diamond ring in its soft velvet, and opened a box of condoms. I took out two, stuffed them into my pocket in my jeans and went back to Shadow.

I wrapped his wrists. Once again.  
>"Don't cut anymore, okay?" He nodded.<br>"Come here." I wrapped him in a hug. He was warm. I led him down stairs. "Stay until I call you." He obeyed. I bounded up the stairs again to get things ready. I started lighting candles, and dimming the lights in our bedroom. I put on my sexiest pair of jeans, the ones Shadow loves me in. I put the box of condoms in the bedside table drawer with some lubricant. I spread rose petals on the floor and bed after I changed the sheets. I put on some soft romantic music, and got into position.

"Ok, you can come up now!" I called. I heard Shadow's soft foot steps getting louder... He opened the door softly. And gasped. I was on one knee on the floor surrounded by rose petals. The ring in hand. He covered his mouth with his hands. "Shadow the hedgehog, I love you. Even though we may have issues at times. Your the one I want to come home to, to make love with and tell things... Your the one I want... Please, for the second time, will you make me ever so lucky and marry me?"  
>Shadow smiled one of those, big rare smiles of sheer happiness. He started crying again. This time happy.<br>"Yes..." It was barely audible because of his crying. I slid the ring on his finger and pulled him into a light kiss. I look at his straight in his beautiful eyes. "I love you..."  
>"I love you more, Shadow." I pulled him into a hug and sit him on the bed. Him laying down and me on top. His little heart is beating so fast...<p>

"Do me..." Shadow whispered. I lightly kissed his forehead, and brought out the box of condoms. "Condoms?"  
>"Yeah, just for our first time, to be safe."<br>"Just for our 'first time'" Shadow smiled seductively. That naughty boy. I smile back. I laid Shadow back down me on my side, and started kissing him, Shadow's nerves got the best of him though. He pulled away. "Does it hurt?"  
>"At first, but then it feels good." I tickled his tummy. He giggles. He takes off his shirt, reviling sexy abs. I take mine off too, and soon we fall into the bed, me helping nervous little Shadow every step of the way...<p>

A/N: Awe! Hey for the next chappie, does anyone wanna write me a lemon?! I'll give you full credit! PM me please or review! Thanks my Honey Boo Boo Children!  
>~ Avalon. Delilah. 3<p> 


	8. Their First Time

A/N: Yeah! Lemon! Ok so I have to say that this whole chapter credit goes to Silverexrocist! Thank you sooo much for this! Kay, thanks for reading and enjoy! Btw, this story isn't done yet. ;)

The Scarf: Chapter 8: Their "First Time".  
>NORMAL P.O.V.<br>"Does it hurt?"  
>"Just for a while," and Sonic leaned in, "And then it gets much better." Shadow shivered slightly at the seductive way Sonic was whispering in his ear. He gripped the back of Sonic's shirt for dear life; he wanted it. He wanted it so badly that he couldn't contain himself.<br>However, that need was molded with something else entirely as well. Fear. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he was horrible or did something wrong and Sonic left him like Scourge did? Shadow didn't think he could handle Sonic saying he wasn't worth the effort.  
>Sonic noticed the slight hesitation in his ebony boyfriend and nibbled on his ear. Shadow squeaked slightly at the attack, but gave Sonic his full attention. "Don't be scared, baby. I promise to be gentle." Shadow looked down and mumbled something that Sonic couldn't quite hear. "What was that, beautiful? I couldn't quite catch that."<br>"What if I'm not good enough?" Tears sprang into Shadow's ruby eyes again. Sonic sighed, here we go again. Why couldn't Shadow see how beautiful he was?  
>Sonic leaned down and picked the tear filled hedgehog and placed him in his lap. Shadow, in response to the careful treatment, buried his face into Sonic's shoulder. "Shadow," Sonic softly whispered, "please listen to everything, okay? Because every word I'm about to say is the whole truth." Still buried into Sonic's shoulder, Shadow nodded.<br>He took a deep breath and let his mind wander; this was the only way to get the real truth out and he wanted Shadow to know this fact inside and out so he would never doubt himself again. "Shadow, remember when I spilled my coffee in your hair?" The other nodded, "I'm never usually that clumsy, but when I saw you… it was like my mind turned to mush. You were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I wanted to hold you, talk to you, get to know you and just about everything about you I wanted for myself."  
>Sonic heard Shadow's sobs become less pronounced with each word. "Shadow you might never see it, but everywhere you go people do double takes. They can't believe that such a beautiful person was mere feet from them." Sonic paused, but composed himself and kept going. "Truthfully, I never really got why you always said you weren't good enough for me, because… I've always felt that way. How could I ever be good enough for this precious angel before me? The one that fell into my lap one fateful day and looked at me as if I was god almighty himself."<br>Shadow's sobs had stopped and the ebony hedgehog looked up from his spot on Sonic's shoulder. "Why would you think that?"  
>Sonic let out a sad smile and embraced the other. "Because I was scared. So scared of you leaving me for someone that would make you eternally happy. I haven't done that, Shadow. I've made you cry and cut yourself. I made an angel shed its wings and that's why I'm confused on why you would still give me the time of day."<br>"Of course I would," and Shadow leaned up and placed a small kiss on Sonic's lips. Sonic responded back by returning the kiss in full force and pushed the cradled hedgehog back down on the bed.  
>Once they started, they just couldn't stop. Each kiss got more heated and soon their clothes were scattered along the floor and bed. Shadow let out a small gasp when Sonic bit down on the crook of his head. He let out a small moan from the pain and Sonic took that as his cue to continue.<br>His hand traveled downward and stopped when it reached Shadow member. He took it in a tight grip and started to pump. Shadow could hardly contain himself with the pleasure that Sonic was giving him. Moans and gasps escaped his lips and he felt like he was in pure heaven. "Sonic… please!" Shadow screamed.  
>Sonic stopped his pumping and leaned in to whisper into Shadow's ear. "Are you sure you want this, Shadow? We can always stop this now. I don't want to hurt you."<br>"Please, Sonic, please." Shadow gasped out and arched his back, trying to get Sonic to continue with his actions.  
>"Alright," and his hand started up again. When he felt Shadow's precum dripping down his hand he reached over and grabbed a small tube out of the side drawer next to the bed. Sonic clicked open the lube and felt his own member harden even more when Shadow suddenly screamed and released into his hand.<br>Shadow's arched back fell back to the bed and small, gasping breaths come out of his mouth. "Sonic…" Shadow gasped out and looked at his boyfriend overhead with half-lidded eyes.  
>Sonic smiled and gave his boyfriend a large kiss on the lips. He fumbled with the lube that had squirted slightly when Shadow had released and placed a good amount of it on his raised member. He then squirted some on his ungloved fingers and placed them just outside of Shadow's entrance.<br>"Are you ready? It's going to hurt a little." Shadow nodded underneath him and Sonic slowly pushed in one of his fingers. He heard Shadow wince slightly and allowed the other to get used to it before adding another one.  
>When all three of his digits were inside Shadow, he pulled them out and heard Shadow whimper from the sudden loss. Sonic shushed him and aligned himself with Shadow's dripping wet entrance. "You ready? This is going to hurt more that the fingers."<br>"Sonic please! I can't take it anymore! I need you!" Without another word, Sonic pushed in and Shadow groaned slightly from the sudden pain. Sonic was right, it did hurt more. It felt like he was being ripped in half and tears sprang to his eyes. He felt Sonic move above him and kiss away his tears as he quietly soothed him. Sonic was too good for him, he didn't understand how Sonic could feel like he wasn't enough for him. He was the one who didn't deserve Sonic's kindness and love.  
>Soon the pain started to numb and he felt Sonic move above him. Moving as if he was looking for something. Shadow gasped and saw stars. "Looks like I found it." Shadow moaned in complete pleasure as Sonic moved back out and hit his sweat spot dead on. Shadow was in pure heaven and couldn't describe what he was feeling.<br>Sonic watched every scream and moan that escaped his angel's lips. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Sonic heard Shadow scream out again and he released all over both their stomachs. As Shadow released his entrance tightened on his member and it drove him over the edge. Sonic released into Shadow's warm entrance and Shadow let out one last moan before his cobalt boyfriend fell, exhausted, on top of him.  
>"Shadow."<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"I love you; don't ever forget that."<br>"I love you too, Sonic."


End file.
